


Krypto The Wingman

by DanversLance04



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, au where Lena and Kara meet for the first time thanks to Krypto, krypto is a wingman in this oneshot, nothing new, or is it wingdog in his case??, theyre both just a gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanversLance04/pseuds/DanversLance04
Summary: Lena takes Krypto under her wing after she finds him wandering in the streets, which means extra responsibility until his owner picks him up. Good thing his owner is VERY good-looking...





	Krypto The Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in a while now cause ive had terrible writers block but my twitter pal @nialuthor gave me this idea and i instantly knew i had to write it, plus i love my good boi Krypto. This one's for you @nialuthor :)

Lena hardly ever left her office before 7 in the evening. One could classify her as a workaholic, choosing to spend endless hours at work rather than relaxing at home. But once in a blue moon, she left her office at 5. It was her assistant, Jess, who usually encouraged her to leave early. Frankly, she felt sorry for her boss. She believed that her boss should be out enjoying herself, rather than spending her hours locked up in a room with only a pile of paperwork and a laptop to keep her company.

 

* * *

 

Lena jogged down the barren road, earphones jammed in her ears as she listened to a playlist consisting of a variety of music, such as rock music and pop songs. Jess had once again insisted that she left early and go for a jog, and for once, Lena followed her order.

 Although it was 5 in the afternoon, the road was empty, making it seem almost eerie. Not that Lena was scared. She knew very well how to defend herself in the case of an attack.

But she still jumped when she felt something gently nudge her leg.

 

Her instincts kicked in.

 

She turned around to face what had “attacked” her, fists raised, and was surprised to see that her "opponent" was none other than a large, white dog, which was wagging its tail happily as it jumped and hopped in front of her, looking happy and excited to see her, even though she doesn’t recall ever meeting this dog.

 

“I don’t have time for this. I have to get home”, she thought to herself as she buried her head down and kept on walking. The soft pitter-patter coming from behind her told her that the dog was following her, and sure enough, when she stopped and turned around, the dog was right behind her.

 

Lena glanced around, expecting the dog’s owner to appear. But after a couple of minutes of waiting, no one appeared. She leaned down and pet the dog, which seemed to have calmed down and was now sitting down in front of her, tail still wagging.

Lena noticed that the snow-white dog had a red collar wrapped around its neck and attached to it was a small tag with something engraved on it. She examined the tag. On it there was the dog’s name engraved.

 

_“Krypto”_

Turning the tag around, she hoped she would find the owner’s contact details engraved on the other side, but much to her disappointment, she found nothing. 

She stood up and looked down at Krypto. She couldn’t possibly leave him alone…who knows what could happen to him? He seemed like such a sweet dog…surely he won’t be _that_ difficult to look after for a while..?

 

Sighing, she decided to take him back home with her and give him food and shelter until she found his owner.

 

Krypto walked beside her the whole way home, not even making a sound, and looking at her adoringly. The moment Krypto stepped into Lena’s spotless apartment, he leaped onto the couch.

 

Lena winced at the though of her perfect couch being ruined. “At least this is only for a short time”, she thought to herself as pulled out her laptop and sat down. The first step to finding the owner was to post about Krypto online and see if there were any missing dog alerts. She hunted on social media for any posts about a missing dog but found nothing. She decided to take matters into her own hands and posted an announcement about a found dog on her social media accounts. But alas, this lead her nowhere, as no one contacted her.

By now, Krypto was asleep on the sofa, and Lena didn’t have the heart to move him, even if it meant that he could ruin her couch. She didn’t want to admit it, but it was nice having some company, even if it was simply a dog she rescued from the streets.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Lena contacted Jess to tell her that she wasn’t coming into work, and to ask her to pick up some dog supplies and drop them off at her house. Although Jess was both confused and curious, she was used to her boss requesting random things with no explanation whatsoever.

An hour later, Jess arrived with anything a dog could possibly ever need – from a comfy dog bed to dog treats. When she stepped into Lena’s apartment, she was greeted by the sight of her boss, who is usually so formal, rolling around on the ground with a stray dog and chasing it around the room – something she thought she would never see, and started to doubt whether something was wrong with the universe.

 

 

Lena didn’t want to admit it, but the more time she spent with Krypto, the more she started to love him and care for him, and although she knew that his owner was out there, possibly missing him like crazy, she couldn’t help but feel envious of the person who owned Krypto.

 

Days passed, and no one contacted Lena to tell her that they were Krypto’s owners. She had almost given up hope when a message was sent to her Twitter account.

_“Hi! I’m Kara Danvers, and I’m Krypto’s owner! Thank you so much for finding him! When and where can I come pick him up from?”_

 

She wasn’t going to admit it, but although she was glad Krypto has a caring family, she still couldn’t help but feel a lump in her throat because she was going to be separated from her new friend soon.

Before answering, she clicked on the account and snooped around a bit. The profile was a picture of Justin Timberlake and his dog. “An NSYNC fan. Cute”, Lena thought to herself and smirked. From what she could tell, it was an account dedicated solely to posting pictures of celebrities and their pets. Image after image appeared of her screen, all featuring a celebrity and their four-legged friend. Lena recognized a few f the celebrities instantly, like Britney Spears and Kate McKinnon, whilst others were new to her.

Remembering that she had a tight schedule planned for that day and that she didn’t have time to browse through Twitter fan accounts, she messaged Kara Danvers back for proof that they were really Krypto’s owner, closed her laptop and headed to work, taking Krypto with her.

 

* * *

 

 

Whilst Lena was relaxing in bed later on that night, with Krypto curled up next to her, she found her messages flooded with different pictures of Krypto. Lena noticed how in each one, he seemed to be smiling, and this made her heart melt. However, her heart broke when she realised that the poor dog was probably missing his owner and his home, and so wasted no time in sending Kara her home address to come pick him up at her earliest convenience.

 

 

The following day, Kara went to pick Krypto up.

It was Krypto who first announced Kara’s arrival with a series of loud barks and zooming around the apartment. Upon opening the door, she came face to face with his owner.

 

Who was drop-dead gorgeous.

 

She was taller than Lena, with broad shoulders; a clear indication that she spent more time at the gym than the average person. Her shiny blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail and a pair of glasses were perched on her nose. Since she was standing close to her, Lena could catch a whiff of her floral perfume, which she thought was a heavenly scent. But the thing that impressed her the most was her eyes, which were a hue of blue she had never seen before. Lena would’ve bet everything she owned that the woman – scratch that…goddess – standing in front of her was a model.

Her gazing was interrupted by Krypto rushing past her to reunite with his owner, who squealed with glee when she saw her best friend running to her. Knocking her to the ground, Krypto welcomed her by showering her with slobbery licks, making Kara giggle.

“You must be Kara Danvers”, Lena said after things calmed down and Kara was back on her feet.

“I-…yes! Yes I am! I’m here for Krypto. I’m a big fan of yours, Ms. Luthor”, she replied with a nervous laugh as she extended her hand for a handshake, which Lena promptly shook.

“Oh please, call me Lena. We’re friends now!”

When they let go, Kara dug her hand into her pocket and pulled an envelope out.

Lena tilted her head, a look of confusion appearing on her face.

“This is the uh…reward I was offering”, Kara said as she extended her arm to hand her the envelope.

Lena laughed softly.

“I’m a famous billionare, Kara. I don’t need the money. Keep it. Besides, Krypto is a sweetheart and I enjoyed his company”

“A-are you sure? Is there anything else I could do for you maybe? Wash your car? Pick up your dry cleaning?”

“I’m fine, Kara. I have people who do that for me. I’m just happy that Krypto is back with his family.”

Lena felt a pang of sadness at the thought that she might never see Krypto again…or Kara. Without any warning, Kara engulfed Lena in a hug, but quickly pulled away.

“I am so sorry! That was very unprofessional of me and I just met you and you’re such an incredible and inspirational woman- “, she apologised as a blush covered her cheeks and looked away, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck (and unintentionally exposing her toned arms. This, of course, drove Lena wild, even if she did her best not to show it).

“It’s fine.”, she assured her with a smirk on her face. “Actually, I’m flattered that you think so highly of me”

Kara gave her a small smile as she clutched onto the end of Krypto’s lead, the blush still adorning her face. The small smile made Lena’s heart skip a beat, even if she didn’t want to admit it.

“I-I should go. You must be very busy. And thank you so much for keeping Krypto and taking care of him.”

Lena remained standing at the doorway, watching Kara walk away, with Krypto trotting right beside her.

Normally, Lena wasn’t the one who made the first move. But Kara seemed shy around her and didn’t seem like she was going to do anything, and she couldn’t let her leave without at least attempting to get her number.

 

“Kara?” she called for the other woman, partially expecting her to keep walking. She was too far away to hear her, and it’s not like she had superhearing, anyways.

But Kara instantly turned around, as if she was waiting for Lena to call her.

 

“Now that I think about it…there is something you can do for me….” Lena told her with a smirk present on her face again, this time a seductive one.

 

“Anything! Whatever you need!”

 

“Take me out for coffee sometime”

 

The blush reappeared on Kara’s face and the corners of her mouth curled to form a smile.

“So like, on a date?”, Kara asked as she raised her eyebrows.

 

“Does it need labels?”

 

“I’d love to take you out for coffee! How about tomorrow? But you have to let me pay.”

 

“We’ll decide that tomorrow while we’re there. In the meantime…” Lena stepped inside her apartment and reappeared with her business card, which she handed to Kara. “Call me”.

 

“I will”, the blonde promised her, and slid the card in her pocket.

 

Before leaving, Lena gave Kara one final thing: a kiss on the cheek. After several long minutes of lingering gazes and lip bites, the two parted ways.

“Maybe I should start leaving my office more often”, Lena thought as she leaned against her door, her heart still racing and a huge grin plastered on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr: DanversLance04  
> Kudos and comments always appreciated :)  
> I also accept prompts!


End file.
